


Ugly Christmas Jumper

by my_mad_fatuation



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 12:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12630885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_mad_fatuation/pseuds/my_mad_fatuation
Summary: Finn wants to wear his ugly christmas jumper to work, but Rae doesn't think it's a good idea.





	Ugly Christmas Jumper

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny gift in exchange for this: https://my-mad-fatuation.tumblr.com/post/166927919128/arathewallflower-my-mad-fatuation

“What are you wearing?” said Rae when she looked up from her morning coffee.

“What?” Finn replied. “It’s Ugly Christmas Jumper Day at work, so I thought I would just…”

“You can’t wear that to work.”

He looked down at his front. “Why not?”

“It says ‘Let’s Get Baked’ on it.”

“Yeah, because it’s a gingerbread man. It’s funny.”

“It’s not appropriate for your workplace.”

“Everyone there is old; they aren’t going to get it.”

“Our generation didn’t _invent_ drugs.”

“Yeah, but have you met the people I work with?” he said. “Their concept of drugs ends at paracetamol.”

“…Fine.”


End file.
